Estrellas fugaces
by Larisa-ts
Summary: *3ro en las series de 'Lakefic'* Tori y Jade finalmente tienen la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo juntas en privado, pero su mala suerte las previene de pasar un buen rato. JORI. Traducción de 'Shooting Stars' de Medlie Skyth
1. Amos de casa

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Shooting Stars' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Estrellas Fugaces<p>

Si nunca has visto el cuatro de julio en un lago, te lo recomendaría altamente. La experiencia es mágica, todas y cada una de las veces.

Ahí es donde Tori y yo estamos ahora mismo; en Diamond Lake, viendo es espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el barco pontón de mi abuela. Hemos estado en el lago toda la semana, y han sido unas muy relajantes vacaciones. Regreso a mi asiento después de servirnos bebidas y le paso una antes de acurrucarme bajo la manta con ella.

"Gracias dulzura". Ella sonríe y levanta su vaso. "Por la semana más pacífica en Diamond Lake en un largo, largo tiempo".

El sonido de nuestras copas chocando rebota en el lago y luego es interrumpido por la explosión de los fuegos artificiales.

"No puedo creer que lo logramos". Respondo. "Te debo dinero".

Cuando llegamos el domingo, le aposte a Tori cinco dólares a que nos meteríamos en alguna catástrofe esta semana. Es casi media noche y en realidad estoy agradecida que perdí.

Toda la semana hemos jugado en el lago, cazando luciérnagas, montando los jet skis, y por supuesto disfrutando helado. Qué final perfecto para una perfecta semana; viendo los excéntricos destellos de luz brillar en el cielo con mi encantadora novia.

A las 11.00 de la noche, el gran final despego y nos dimos cuenta de que era tiempo de irnos.

"Bueno, supongo que te veré en la escuela en un par de días". Digo mientras atraco el barco.

"Sí, escuela…" Ella suspira. "Porque ansío TANTO todo ese drama".

La abrazo. "Vamos, hemos tenido un buen descanso".

"Lo sé, solo desearía que no terminara". Ella se encoge de hombros.

Ambas bajamos y Tori brinca a su Jet. "Te amo, nos vemos pronto".

"También te amo". Me despido con la mano y ella arranca.

Entro a la casa y me encuentro con que la puerta de atrás está cerrada. Me veo forzada de entrar por el pórtico.

Subo a mi recámara y prendo la televisión. Aún estaba despierta y para nada cansada.

"Esta semana; ¡THE WOOD! ¡HOLLYWOOD!"

Mi teléfono suena como si hubiera esperado una señal. Tori debe estarlo viendo ahora mismo.

"Heeey, ¿lista para el final de temporada?" Tori chilla emocionada".

Hemos estado viendo cada programa juntas; algunos aquí, algunos con su tío, pero la mayoría de ellos por teléfono. De esta manera podemos hablar sobre todo lo que pasa mientras sucede.

"Diablos, sí, es–"

Otra llamada entrante. ¿De mamá? Sé que abu es muy débil para subir las escaleras por sí misma, pero mi madre no tiene excusa. Para empezar; ella ya está ARRIBA.

"Espera…" Digo y cambio de línea. "¿No puedes caminar por el pasillo y hablarme?" Le gruño a mi madre.

"Jade, es papá. Estamos en el hospital".

CAP 1: Amos de casa.

Me apresuro en la habitación que el doctor de señalo. Fue una hora de camino y me perdí al menos siete veces, pero no me importo. Papá estaba como loco, y a pesar de su llanto creí oírlo decir algo que estaba mal con abu.

Recé por que estuviera equivocada y que todo estuviera bien, pero tenía un presentimiento de que era malo. Era peor; fatal incluso.

"¡Abu!" Lloro mientras entro al cuarto.

"Baja la voz Jaden". Mi madre advierte. "Ella tuvo un buen susto".

Pobre abue… ella lucía como si tuviera mucho dolor, yaciendo ahí con esa… cosa de máquina.

"¡Oh cariño, estás bien!" Mi padre susurra y me abraza.

"Papá, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Oh querida… alguien irrumpió en la casa después de que te fuiste". Mamá explica quitándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Todo lo que sabemos es que quien haya sido se llevo el jarrón de tu abuela y se fue antes de que alguien más viera".

"Estamos tratando de averiguar quién, pero mamá no se ha despertado aún". Mi padre agrega entre dientes.

Asumo que mis padres debieron haber cerrado las puertas cuando se fueron... pero que irresponsable de ellos dejarme ahí. Supongo que no tenían elección si querían que abu llegara a tiempo.

"Abu…"

Mi madre me trajo a la casa del lago en la van de abue, la cual tome aquí. Ella le dejo a mi padre el carro; el vehículo que tomaron aquí cuando abu se desmayo, para él cuando decidiera regresar.

"Lo siento, pero no podemos. Tienes trabajo Harold". Mi madre dice en el teléfono. Este iba a ser un viaje a casa aún más largo con ellos discutiendo así.

No puedo imaginar irnos con ella en el estado en el que está, pero es cierto que ambos tienen trabajo y yo tengo escuela. Algunas cosas son simplemente inevitables.

"¿Cómo esperas pagar las facturas, entonces? Sin mencionar el apoyo de vida… sí, ¡pero eso solo cubre la mitad!... Lo siento, es difícil para mí también, pero–… ¡HAROLD!"

Salto cuando ella grita.

"Cálmate, ¡maldita sea! ¡Hablaremos después!" Con eso, ella cuelga.

Empiezo a empacar mis cosas cuando llego a casa. Puedo escuchar gritos apagados del cuarto de mis padres mientras junto las cosas y las aviento en mi bolso. Tomo el cargador de la pares, mi traje de baño de la bañera, mi collar… "¿Dónde está mi collar?" Miro alrededor frenéticamente. Oh, espera… en mi cuello. Dah.

Bueno, eso es todo entonces. Pensé que tener que irnos era difícil antes, pero ahora simplemente parece incorrecto. Abu estaba herida y esta puede ser la última vez que la vea.

"¿Jade?" Mamá toca y entra a mi recámara. "Jaden querida, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

Asiento y se sienta en la cama.

"Querida, he estado hablando con tu padre y–"

"Lo sé". Suspiro. "Tenemos que regresar a casa".

Ella no responde.

"La cosa es que… ALGUIEN tiene que ir a casa y cuidar la casa". Ella explica, más como convenciéndose a sí misma que a mí de que es lo correcto.

"Así que lo que estás diciendo es que la estamos abandonando". Confirmo mordazmente, y subo el cierre del último compartimiento de mi bolso.

"Tu padre se está quedando con ella". Ella dice, más firme. "Abue va a ser transferida a Florida así su especialista puede operarla. Yo voy a ir a casa y…" Ella solloza. "Tú te vas a quedar aquí".

Mis ojos se ensanchan. "¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?"

"Jade, alguien irrumpió en casa de abue. Ella va a estar en Florida y alguien tiene que estar cerca en caso de que el responsable regrese".

¡No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto! "¿Van a dejarme aquí porque creen que algún hombre misterioso, quien por cierto, puso a abue en el HOSPITAL, puede que regrese?" Me estreso. "¿Acaso _quieres_ que muera?"

"Sé que estás molesta, pero lo hable con tu padre y es lo mejor. Creemos que el culpable le tiene miedo a la gente y no volverá si sabe que hay alguien aquí. Y tu abuela sólo está en el hospital porque ella es mayor y frágil". Ella explica además. "Entiendo que te estamos poniendo en peligro, pero si nos vamos a permitir mantener viva a tu abue, necesitaremos todos los bienes que tiene esta casa".

"¡Entonces llévenselos!" Lloro como si fuera obvio.

No importa lo que diga ella respondía. 'Jade, no podemos llevarnos un bote a casa en Hollywood' ella decía. 'Jade, si la casa está sin vigilancia por días, incluso semanas, los ladrones de seguro van a regresar'. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Mi vida no cuenta como un bien que necesita protección?

"Los vecinos te checarán diario". Ella resopla. "Ahora deja de hacer preguntas, tengo que–"

"¿Qué hay de la escuela?" Pregunto. "¡Me perderé el inicio de mis clases!"

"Ya está aclarado con la directora Helen". Ella declara. "Me voy".

Tomo sus bolsas del pasillo y empezó a bajar la escaleras.

"¿A dónde carajos crees que vas?" Grito por las escaleras.

Ella agarra sus llaves junto con las de abu del porta llaveros y abre la puerta.

"A casa. Lo siento Jade pero es la única opción".

Ella se fue.

Ella… ¡se estaba yendo! De verdad me estaba dejando aquí. ¡No puedo jodidamente creerlo!

Miro por la ventana junto a mí. Un fuego artificial solo se dispara y luego la casa está en silencio. Ni un sonido puede ser escuchado en el gran dominio y la atmósfera se pone extraña.

Llamo a mi mamá al menos siete u ocho veces, pero ella no responde. Papá tampoco contestó. Después de muchos más intentos fallidos decido llamar a Tori.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Ella pregunta cuando contesta.

¡Por fin, una respuesta!

"Necesito que vengas". Dice.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa?" Ella pregunta detectando el pánico en mi voz. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Mira, te explico cuando llegues aquí, sólo… ¡vente!" Digo por teléfono y cuelgo.

Mamá estaba tan convencida que si nadie estaba en la casa el hombre que asustó a abu volvería. Estuvimos fuera por más de un par de horas; ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura que no ha vuelto mientras estábamos empacando?

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que Tori finalmente llegara. Estaba acostada en la cama, pero no podía dormir.

Una vez que llega abro la puerta y rápidamente la cierro cuando entra.

Ella tenía puesta su pijama y me di cuenta que eran las tres treinta de la madrugada. La debí haber despertado porque también parecía con muy somnolienta.

"¿Qué es tan importante que tuve que apresurarme a venir aquí a las…" Ella mira a su teléfono. "Tres veinticinco de la madrugada?"

"No sé por dónde empezar… Mi mamá me dejo y mi papá va a ir a Florida con abu y estoy aquí yo sola y–"

"Entonces estás diciendo que la casa está sola". Tori repite, luego pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"¡Ahora no es momento!" Le grito empujándola. "¡No sé si la casa está sola porque podría haber algún psicótico ladrón suelto!"

"¡Oye! ¡Cálmate!" Ella se ríe. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Le explico todo y esta vez con detalles en vez de oraciones improvistas de pánico. Ella pareció entenderlo al final.

"Dios…" Ella suspira. "Lo siento".

Tori conocía a mi abue también. Ella la dejo visitarme la semana pasada e incluso dejarla a dormir un par de veces. Abu se hizo amiga de ella muy rápido; Tori es mi novia después de todo.

"La cosa es, ahora todos me dejar aquí a morir".

Ella se cubre la boca y se ríe.

"¡Esto no es gracioso!"

"¡Lo siento!" Tori responde. "Pero, quiero decir, vamos. ¡No vas a morir!"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunto, lo que hace que se ría más.

De alguna manera presiento que no me está tomando muy enserio.

"¡Estás siendo ridícula! Sé que estas alterada y todo, pero… bueno, dudo que quien fuera que estuvo aquí vaya a volver".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Repito, más concentrada que antes.

"Bueno, supón… ok, tú eres una ladrona, ¿correcto?"

"No, robo tiendas". Corrijo. "¡Eso es totalmente diferente que irrumpir en casa de alguien!"

"No, ¡no lo es! Estás tomando algo que no es tuyo y te vas. Es el mismo concepto". Ella señala. "Y viéndote, sé de hecho que nunca volverías al mismo lugar una vez que tomaste algo".

…supongo que no lo haría.

"Llamaste a la policía, ¿cierto?" Tori pregunta cuando aún luzco preocupada.

"Mi papá lo hizo, pero–"

"¡Entonces estarás bien! Ellos encontraran al que robo sus cosas y te veré en casa en pocos días". Ella me asegura y empieza a dirigirse a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Lloro y arrojo mis brazos a su alrededor. "¡Por favor no me dejes aquí!"

Ella estaba frotando ahora mi espalda. "Tengo que ir a casa Jade". Ella responde con simpatía, casi haciendo eco de las palabras de mi madre. "Estarás bien, confía en mí".

Ella se fue y la vi mientras atravesaba el lago a casa de su tío.

Entonces eso era todo. A nadie le importaba que estuviera asustada o enojada. Ellos implemente me van a dejar aquí sola.

"¡Woof!"

…y con Pepinillos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, aquí estoy con el primer capítulo de la última y tercera parte de este historia, espero que por el momento les este gustando. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído las otras dos historias. El próximo capítulo aquí será en seis días junto con el último extra. Después ya tengo otra historia para traducir y estoy trabajando en una mía, pero eso es para después, igual si gustan que traduzca algo ustedes pidan y yo lo veo con el autor =)**

**Espero que se la estén pasando bien en estas épocas, los que son católicos o judíos, o no sé qué otra festividad de otra religión se festeje ahora. Yo solo sé que vamos a más de la mitad del Adviento =)**

**No olviden dejar review con su comentario, queja o sugerencia. Tengan buen día y nos leemos pronto. **


	2. El camino largo alrededor de la cuadra

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Shooting Stars' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 2: El camino largo alrededor de la cuadra.<p>

No conseguir dormir ni un minuto anoche. Miré el reloj mientras cambiaba a cuatro… cinco… seis de la mañana.

En ese momento decidí ir a desayunar. Cada pequeño ruido me hacía encogerme y estar acostada no me estaba haciendo ningún bien.

Puse un par de waffles en la tostadora. No había jarabe de miel… justo cuando pensé que las cosas no se podían poner peor.

Admito que estaba un poco más cómoda con el perro aquí. Pepinillos puede ser molesto, pero también es muy grande. Si el criminal regresa a la escena él no pensará en quedarse después de que vea esta bestia de animal.

Pero de nuevo, no puedo estar segura de que el hombre es siquiera un criminal. He venido pensando que es un ladrón buscando los objetos de valor de abue, pero él podría ser desde un asesino a sangre fría hasta un hombre senil con la dirección equivocada buscando comprar un poco de cerámica. De hecho, entre más que lo pienso, él puede ni siquiera ser un 'él'.

Tiendo a adelantarme y asumir cosas. Cuando vi por primera vez el Jet negro andando por el lago, asumí entonces que esa persona era un 'él' también. No estoy diciendo que Tori fue la que irrumpió, sino el hecho del asunto es que no hay identidad del culpable.

La puerta se abre y casi me caigo de mi asiento por el sonido de la puerta azotándose. Me apresuro atrás del desayunador y escucho la puerta conectada a la casa cerrarse.

Pepinillos estaba detrás de mí y olfateando mí cabello. Empujo al perro grande a un lado y espero que quien quiera que sea lo vea.

El perro ladra dos veces, luego corre hacia adelante.

"¡Tranquilo Pepinillos!"

"¿…Tori?"

Emerjo del desayunador y veo al perro de abu lamiendo a muerte a Tori.

Me acerco al perro y lo alejo de ella por el collar, luego ayudo a Tori a levantarse.

"Gracias". Ella gruñe, luego se sacude su ropa.

Le doy un puñetazo en el hombro enojada.

"¡Auch!" Ella me ve fijamente. "¿Por qué fue eso? ¡Regrese!"

"No te di un puñetazo porque te hayas ido". Grito. "¡Me fuiste infiel!"

Ella parecía preocupada. "Jade, ¡no lo hice!"

"¡No me pinches mientas!" Le grito enojada.

Ella me mira confundida y un poco preocupada. Luego sonrío. "Te vi tener acción de verdad con Pepinillos ahora mismo".

Ella sonríe ahora. "Veo que te has calmado desde anoche".

"Apenas. No he dormido nada". Respondo.

"Yo… tampoco". Ella admite.

Me puedo dar cuenta… sus ojos parecen un poco cansados ahora que lo menciona.

"Estuve preocupada por ti toda la noche Jade. Sé que estaba fingiendo que no era gran cosa y todo, pero estabas tan asustada y no quería–"

"Oh por Dios, ¡no estaba asustada!" Protesto.

"¡Sí lo estabas! ¡Estabas enloqueciendo totalmente!" Ella recuerda. "No debí haberme ido anoche, sabía que estabas alterada y lo ignore por mi propio bien". Ella explica.

Ella parecía sinceramente alterada por su error y quizá un poco espantada también.

"Creí que si no pensaba en eso, tal vez no me sentiría tan mal sobre irme". Ella suspira.

"…no tienes que sentirte mal, sabes". Murmuro.

"Demasiado tarde. Ya me siento bastante terrible así que decidí quedarme".

¿Acaso Tori dijo que se iba a quedar?

"Sí". Ella asiente como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. "Hasta que ese ladrón sea encontrado no me voy a ir de tu lado". Tori declara.

Enserio, era dulce, pero no podía pedirle que hiciera tal cosa. Primero que nada, ella tenía escuela. Además, ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Y no es como si su tío no supiera que puede buscar aquí a su sobrina desaparecida. De hecho, este sería el primer lugar que él checaría.

"No hay manera". Concluyo. "No veo como podría funcionar".

"No me importa". Ella me responde. "No hay nada que tú o alguien más pueda decir para convencerme de dejarte aquí sola".

Trato de discutir con ella pero no tiene caso. Una vez que esa chica pone su cabeza en algo, bueno, no hay cambio. Ella me dice que se tiene que ir así puede fingir que conduce a casa, pero ella va a regresar tan pronto como puede.

"¿Así que entonces solo vas a conducir tu carro aquí?" Pregunto, aún reacia a dejarla ir.

Tori quita mis manos de su cintura. "Me iré por el camino largo alrededor de la cuadra, pero sí… ¡de verdad, no me va a llevar más de diez minutos!"

Ella regreso diez horas después.

Aparentemente, ella fue desviada. Aparentemente, ella condujo 'accidentalmente' todo el camino de regreso, luego dio la vuelta y, aparentemente, regreso.

"Enserio". Resoplo, mis manos en mis caderas mirándola enojada fijamente.

"¡Perdón!" Ella llora, encogiendo los hombros. "Es solo un hábito cuando voy por ese camino… y no hay vuelta en esa dirección hasta, como–"

"Jódete, no quiero escuchar excusas… te olvidaste de mí".

Camino hasta el sillón cerca de la chimenea y me siento. Tori se quedo quieta por un momento pero se acerca a mí de nuevo.

"No lo hice".

Ella tal vez no me dejo aquí a propósito, pero ella sí se olvido de mí, y no dudo que mis padres lo hayan hecho ya también. Sólo me siento un poco abandonada… ¿quién podría culparme con la noche que tuve?

"Vamos, te lo compensaré". Ella sonríe. "Yo pago el helado esta noche".

…bueno, ella está aquí ahora.

"Está bien". Suspiro. Técnicamente yo lo pagaré, ya que estoy bastante segura de que estará usando mis cinco dólares de nuestra apuesta. Los cuales, técnicamente, deberían ser inválidos desde anoche. "Aunque todavía tengo que cenar, así que al rato".

Ella mira a su teléfono. "Estará cerrado si nos tardamos mucho".

"¡Solo son las nueve quince!" Razono mirando a mi teléfono también, como indicador de la hora. "¡No es como si fuera a cocinar un platillo de doce platos!"

"Ya sé, pero, nos va a llevar al menos diez o quince minutos solo llegar allá".

"Tori, es la Marina". Le recuerdo. "Está cruzando el lago. Solo nos subiremos al Jet después de comer, no nos debería llevar más de uno o dos minutos".

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "Tenemos que _caminar _hasta allá Jade".

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto.

Ohhh, cierto…

Ella asiente cuando se da cuenta que ya entendí. Claro, el Jet negro está es casa de su tío.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a ir?" Ella pregunta señalando la hora en su teléfono.

En vez de caminar, como ella sugirió, le recuerdo que tenemos el bote de pedales. Toda la semana he tratado de convencerla de sacarlo al lago conmigo, pero la chica floja siempre contaba con 'solo hay que tomar el Jet'. Esta vez ella no tuvo elección.

Toma mucho trabajo moverlo, y la dirección es tan confusa como el infierno, pero en el lado positivo, puedo escucharla cuando me está hablando. El suave golpeteo del agua bajo la propela era una gran diferencia al rugido del Jet, y de hecho hacía el viaje algo pacífico.

"¿Estás segura de que cerraste con llave las puertas cuando saliste?" Le pregunto a Tori cuando vamos a la mitad del camino del lago.

"Sí Jade". Ella suspira. Estoy segura de que ella desearía no poder escucharme ahora mismo con mi constante paranoia. "¿Podrías sólo calmarte? ¡Todo va a estar bien!"

Fácil que ella lo diga…

Eran casi las diez cuando por fin llegamos, ya que no nos fuimos como hasta las nueve treinta. Sabía que no teníamos que apresurarnos, ya que Barb nos dejaría entrar de una forma u otra.

"Mis queridas, iba a cerrar temprano hoy". Barb nos saluda cuando entramos. "Por favor díganme que no vinieron a cenar".

Niego con la cabeza. "Sólo helado".

Se seca la frente. "¡Fiu! ¡Por un segundo creí que tendría que trabajar de verdad! ¿Qué puedo servirle jovencitas?"

Ordenamos lo de siempre y nos sentamos junto a la rockola.

Barb y el equipo estaban limpiando mientras comíamos; limpiando las mesas y los pisos, poniendo la nieve en el congelador, etc., etc., hasta que nuestra vieja amiga decidió tomarse un descanso y estar con nosotras cerca de la ventana.

"He estado pensando chicas… ¿no deberían estar ya en casa?"

Tori se ríe. "Sí, deberíamos".

Asiento y doy otra mordida a mi postre congelado.

"Ok, he oído de varios líos locos en los que se han metido, pero ¿faltar a clases y mentirle a sus padres?"

Entonces terminamos explicándole todo el calvario a Barb; sobre el ratero psicópata y mi abuela y todo. Ya era, bueno, después de la hora de cerrar cuando estábamos ensimismadas en nuestra explicación.

"Mira, mira, si eres todo un imán para el peligro, ¿no es así Jade?" Barb pregunta, respirando profundo. "¿Y te estás quedando con ella Tori?" Ella aclara. "Bueno, ¿no es amable eso de tu parte?"

Tori sonríe y se encoje de hombros. "¡Aww, bueno!"

"Ya, siempre son bienvenidas aquí chicas. Si alguna vez se siente incómodas en casa sólo digan la palabra y estaré más que feliz de dejarlas quedarse tanto como quieran–"

"¡Barbra!" El gerente llama detrás del mostrador. "Tu turno se acabo, hora de irse a casa".

Ella se levanta de un brinco. "¡Yippi! ¡Ok jovencitas, afuera!"

"¿Qué?" Ambas estamos sorprendidas. Nos paramos a la fuerza y Barb nos empujo afuera.

"Fue bueno verlas, gracias por la visita, pe-¡adiós!"

Antes de que supiera, estábamos de nuevo fuera, las puertas de la Marina cerrándose detrás de nosotras mientras Barb se subía a su auto destartalado.

"… ni siquiera me termine mi nieve". Tori se queja.

Sí, porque ese es el problema aquí.

"Siempre podemos regresar mañana, sabes". Señalo. Quiero decir, supongo que no sería justo mantener a Barb aquí toda la noche solo porque no estamos cómodas solas.

"Ok, mañana". Ella asiente y empezamos nuestro camino de regreso al bote de pedales.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, espero les haya gustado y esten bien. Me dio mucho gusto ver tantas visitas. Ya se dieron cuenta de que va esta historia, espero les guste la trama, muchas gracias a todos los que leen. No sé cuando sea la próxima actualización, espérenla antes de navidad, del 21 al 24, porque mañana me voy de misiones y llego el 21, pero ahora tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no tengo ni cabeza para escribirlo todo y excusarme. Es la una de la mañana y muero de sueño.**

**No olviden dejar review sobre el capítulo, queja, comentario, felicitación, lo que sea, siéntanse libres.**

**Que tengasn buena semana y nos leemos pronto y gracias a todos por leer, incluso si llegaron por error=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marilinn: <strong>Jade lo superará, sobre todo con Tori con ella ahí, yo con Tori o Jade sería feliz y no me preocupaba por nada XD, yo claro que me preocuparía, no extremo Jade, pero si algo, lo sé, sería muy improbable que muriera de eso, me hace recordar la primera vez que estuve sola en casa, ahora ya es diferente. Jade genial para siempre =p y Tori pues la tiene que apoyar, imaginate las dos llenas de miedo, esperemos puedas leer pronto este cap. Que bueno que te gusto. No te confundas, has de cuenta que es como una serie. Nos seguimos leyendo, Suerte igual y que tengas buen día =) **  
><strong>


End file.
